


You Can Go Your Own Way

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gangbang, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Pregnant Sex, Raceplay, Rape Roleplay, Recording, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Bianca's dad will never let go of his overprotective nature, so as she distances herself from him, Bianca creates a video documenting months in her life as she falls into a world of taboo sexual indulgence, hoping that it will show him she's a mature, grown up woman. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	You Can Go Your Own Way

"Hi dad," Bianca said, staring into the camera, sat comfortably on the bed and taking steady breaths as she prepared herself for the insanity she was about to dive into. She sat in a Pokemon Center room, cheeks flush, hands in her lap as she looked nervously toward the camera. "I'm recording this one first, so that I can explain myself. I know that when Elesa said you should let me be free, you didn't really believe her. People have told you before to give me freedom, and it only lasts a little while. I need to find real confidence, and I need you to understand that I'm a fully grown girl now how can make her own decisions."

Her fingers squeezed at her thighs and she found herself in a position of utter frustration as she tried to feel her way through this weird situation. She was confused and full of concerns she didn't fully know how to express. "So I asked Elesa some questions. I asked my friends, too. They all gave me similar answers about how I can make you see that I'm grown up now, and I decided I'm going to record all of them for you. I'm sorry I haven't answered your calls." She was apologizing for something she hadn't even done yet. The thought made her tighten up even more. Taking a stand like this wasn't something she'd felt ready for at all. But she knew she had to. "But I want to make sure that you don't hear from me until this is done, and I've found all the proof I can!"

Bianca reached for the camera and shut it off, knowing she'd be turning it back on soon. Her plan was simple. Record as much video evidence as she could of herself being 'grown up' and 'mature', and then send it all to him in one go. Undeniable proof of what she was capable of and how she was a woman now. Nowhere along the way had she considered that sending home-made porn tapes to her dad wasn't going to solve anything, but the influences on Bianca's decision had maybe not been thinking particularly clearly either.  
*******************************  
"Stick it in me now, I'm ready," Bianca whined, wiggling on all fours on the bed, her round ass in the lap of one of her closest friends, as she looked to the side at the camera in Hilda's hand. "Do you have a good view of it?'

"Perfect view, your fat ass is blocking the head of his dick, but that's just making it better." With one hand on the camera and the other down her shorts, Hilda was happy to record the depravity of Bianca losing her virginity to Hilbert. The couple had been the ones to suggest this in the first place; a wickedness that seemed so far removed from anything normal or sane that it appealed to every wicked impulse within them. "Pop that cherry, Hilbert. I'm good."

With an eager thrust forward, Hilbert did precisely as he was asked, claiming the blonde with one firm stroke that made her shriek out in surprise and guilty delight, a throb of joy that hit with fiery intent and shook her down to her core. Bianca's moan as precise and noisy as she felt the rush of raw pleasure that struck her, a searing mess of clumsy emotions that she just had to embrace, wanting them too much to keep track of herself now. "I'm a woman now!" she gasped, head rolling back as she found herself in a position of pure excitement. Bianca's chest tightened, clenching up with the pure joy of being filled with the firm stroke forward, and from there, Hilbert had all the room he wanted to go all out.

His thrusts tried to be careful, but the snug embrace of Bianca's freshly deflowered pussy brought on a rush of pleasures far more intense than Hilbert wanted to let hold him back, and his hips worked with erratic back and forth shoves to give in now to the pleasure. "Make sure you moan nice and loud so your dad knows how much you're enjoying my dick," he said, with all the bravado of a horny teenage boy who was a bit surprised his plan had even panned out this easily in the first place, but now he was eager, feverish, letting his thrusts hammer on quicker and greedier. He had Bianca doing exactly as he wanted her to do, and she was happy to give in to it.

"Look at that, Greg," Hilda bragged from behind the camera. "Your little girl's getting taken by the 'bad boy' next door you always said was trouble. He's not even that bad, you're just fucking paranoid. But now he's balls deep in her and I think I'll let him fuck her all night if he wants to. We're going to make a woman out of your baby girl and there's nothing you can do to stop us." Moans tinged her words as she worked her fingers in deeper, frustration rising up as everything she did remained laser-focused on true madness. "And she looks real cute taking dick."

The camera circled around to find Bianca's face, and she looked up with wide, needy eyes to the camera, unable to hide the joyous swells of desire and delight burning through her. She was completely incapable of holding back from the pleasures that surged through her, a rush of foggy desires and needs that she didn't want to hold back. She moaned louder and hotter as the sensations kept hitting her just like she needed, shoving her round hips back to meet Hilbert's thrust. "I'm all grown up now," she moaned. "You don't control me anymore, dad. I'm a woman, and I'll do anything I want to do."

"And what do you want to do right now?" Hilda asked, zooming in a bit tighter, not really having any clue what she was doing with the camera but happy to fumbler with it anyway.

"I want to get fucked!" Bianca was proud of herself for that frenzied, wild proclamation, as she continued her hasty race to the bottom and found that the pleasure only got sharper as she worked at it with such fire and frustration. Never before had Bianca felt so strong and so confident, but she was effortlessly fighting off her father's influence now, and getting something even better in the process: her first creampie.

With a hard slam forward, Hilbert filled her, groaning in raw excitement as he let loose a hot load of gooey, messy cum deep into the gasping blonde. She shrieked in surprise, head rolling back as she came, as the best orgasm of her life up to that point raged on with little restraint or care, an expression of hopeless delight and shaky, pulsating glee. 

Hilda, deciding that this couldn't hurt anything and might even make Greg a bit angrier, leaned forward and kissed the girl her boyfriend had just came in. Long and deep and all for the camera to soak in.  
******************************  
"You're taking his cock so well," Lenora whispered, one hand on the camera and the other on the back of Bianca's head as she guided her to suck Hawes's cock off with deeper, readier motions. His thick shaft provided a challenge to Bianca that she wasn't fully sure how to deal with, and there wasn't much room to move in as they hid under the table and snuck away from view amid the meeting going on up top, with the museum's assistant director acting nonchalant even while his wife and a teenager sucked his cock together.

The camera only picked up muffled bits of audio from the conversation, nothing clear, and the sloppy noises of Bianca gagging on the cock didn't help, either. The pressure was overwhelming here, but pride and stubbornness kept Bianca shoving on firmer, confident in the desires and in the pleasure she found in so firmly letting go, thorough desire and desperation keeping her brightly lit up, unable to hold onto herself. All Bianca wanted was to do a good job. For Hawes, for Lenora, for the camera. To know she was getting better as she stepped out of the comfort zone she'd been in. Bianca felt that the key to success and to proving herself lay in throwing everything she had into this pleasure and not looking back. Not for a moment.

As she drew back, spit strands all over her face, Lenora took her turn down, sucking the cock with all the confidence and experience that made Bianca look starry-eyed and shaky upon her. Lenora was a mighty and self-made woman in her own right, a role model Bianca felt she could learn from, and everything she beheld here made her want to keep learning, studying this all carefully and hoping she could keep picking up on something important as she shifted and wriggled about in place.

Each back and forth swing brought renewed confidence to Bianca, who did her part and found that she was getting better at it with each trip. It helped keep her ready, keep her pushing forward and exploring the possibilities. Advice like how she should relax her throat kept her more ready to sink into this, and she wasn't afraid of letting it take her deeper, letting her whole body succumb to these pleasures. She was getting better at sucking cock. Even a big one.

"You're going to make a man very, very happy one day," Lenora purred, caressing her hair and adoring her with the broad motions and caresses she hoped would help Bianca get more comfortable and more confident in her push forward. There didn't feel like a whole lot to be done but give in, and Bianca remained nervously giving up to all of it, letting the chaotic swell of need get the better of her. She was hopeful. Bright. SO eager to please, so ready to show that she could do her part and make a man enjoy the pleasure she offered, and she found it easier by the second to continue this confident push forward.

They finished Hawes off together, both mouths kissing and licking up and down his cock, a reverent show of devotion and worship that made it pulse and throb before the camera, shameless desire and greed showing off the pleasures now becoming too shameless and too wild to bear. This was pleasure in its most bare and most shameless form, and as he came all over their faces, Bianca had to struggle to not squeal in pride and excitement, taking the spunk all over her bright, sunny features and letting herself give up to the joy. When she turned to the camera to play with the cum on her face, she felt accomplished. Felt proud of herself.  
**********************************  
Bianca took on five cocks at once with a conviction that had the other girls a bit jealous. "Save some cocks for me!" Skyla whined as she looked over, working her breasts up and down one man's dick while another fucked her pussy from behind. "Elesa, are you seeing this? We weren't this aggressive when we started, were we?"

But Elesa wasn't able to respond, down on her hands and knees with hands on her head to keep it in place while a cock rammed its way down her throat, hammering shamelessly into her and providing her with a dizzying rush of pleasure that kept her tamed, men readily using her ass and her pussy to keep up the pace as the model became the center of some attention. Not as much as the curvy, preppy blonde who came off like a kid in a candy store as she rode the 'g' train for the very first time. Fresh fuckmeat who all the men were eager to play with. But Elesa never went without. Neither did Skyla, in spite of her hasty little bits of jealousy. They'd all enjoy themselves.

When Bianca went to Elesa for guidance, she was invited to join her and Skyla on the 'g' train. A special subway ride every Friday night where a handful of girls got into a specific car packed full of men who would gangbang them senseless. It was a wild graduation up from fucking one guy assisted by his girlfriend or wife, but she found herself simply unable to hold back her joy and her greed as she threw herself headlong into madness. She sat on the lap of one man, bouncing on his dick while another claimed her plump ass, mouth steadily fucked by another cock, and two more in her face demanding to be stroked. It was a rush of chaos beyond reason, and she was unable to contain her excitement as she gave in to all of it, unflinching glee and fire carrying her on hard as everything she did focused in tightly on the idea that all she needed was to let herself go.

All these cocks ravaging her holes brought on the most sublime rushes of helpless, fiery bliss, and Bianca didn't want it to stop. The men were all so focused on her, all praising her while she handled their cocks. The new girl, who was already proving herself just as shameless a mess as Elesa and Skyla, who showed up on the g train every time it ran. Bianca was amazed by how naturally this all took her, how easily she sank into the idea of giving up to such insane pleasures. It didn't make a whole lot of sense to her, but she was so needy and so eager to keep giving up that it simply didn't matter. Bianca wanted more.

With the eruption of cocks inside and all over her, Bianca found her convictions hardening. Sex wasn't just a good way to prove she was mature. Sex felt amazing! She didn't know why she'd waited so long to lose her virginity, and she threw herself happily now into giving up all she could, moaning as she felt her wild orgasm rush through her, crying out in shameless glee, "I want more cocks!" as she stumbled away from one group of men, only to get lifted up and sandwiched between two strong bodies for a rough, wild double penetrating that made her holler with shaky, wild bliss and a conviction she was dead certain she could ride out as far as it could go.  
**********************************  
"Usually, I don't record these," Professor Juniper admitted to the camera. She'd interrupted a bit of field work when she ran into Bianca, not expecting her check-in in one of the trainers she'd helped start mere months earlier to lead her down a line of questioning that ended in her sending out a Zebstrika to fuck the blonde while she held onto her camera and documented the insanity. "But from what I understand, you need to see this to let go. If this doesn't convince you that you need to give your daughter space, Greg, I'm only next door, you can come have a talk with me and I'll straighten you out." She made sure it came off like a threat.

But not as much of a threat as the oversized Zebstrika cock posed to Bianca's ass hole.

As she pushed her way back against the oversized shaft and felt herself not just having sex with a Pokemon, but an excessively hung and strong Pokemon, Bianca was more fitful and vocal than she'd been at any point before. There was no sane way to handle easing back against a horsecock. No way to keep her head on straight while she pushed herself into a position of pure heat and haze that her body was frightened was not something she should have been taking. She fought off those warnings. They didn't matter to her. Bianca was going to take it. All of it. Her ass hole stretched and loosened up as she pushed her way back, and the steady, stubborn advance brought with it a rush of feelings that Bianca felt utterly confident in. Each passing second brought on so many more spikes of frustration and bit-back worry. She ignored all of them.

Soon, her hands held onto the equine Pokemon's front legs, and she was shoving shamelessly back to meet the ferocious pleasures and the frustrations that she needed. Every moan and ache she let out was an expression of pure exhilaration, and the desires plunged her deeper into their compromising embrace. Fucking her ass down onto the horsecock and losing herself to this mess felt so bizarre, an oversized cock forcing her into a submissive state of from which she didn't think she could pull back, but it didn't matter. This all felt so good that she just had to keep embracing it, and as long as she did, Bianca knew she'd it would all work out in the end. That she'd be happy.

"It's so big, but I've grown up so much!" she cried out, head rolling back as she fucked faster. Zebstrika stood there with perfect control, resisting the urge to thrust as he remained resolute and in control, not letting anything push further out of control than it needed to be. There was pleasure here that all came together just right, and the joy of remaining strong in place came with so many more desires than she could help. "Look, dad. Look at how much of a woman I am now!" The original intention of this video was beginning to slip further away from her as day by day she got more sexual and more shameless, as she began to indulge in it just to indulge. Bianca was having plenty of off-camera sex. Hooking up with friends again. Visiting back to the g train. She was getting so unruly over a mere couple weeks, and she didn't want it to stop.

Zebstrika's loud and confident orgasm acme with a braying rush of excitement, as one firm thrust he couldn't control slammed his cock as deep into Bianca as it could fit. The searing thrill of a wild anal orgasm struck her, made Bianca howl as her head rolled back, and she was shameless about letting these sensations all course through her. "More!" she screamed, frenzied and shaky, loving the wild joys that hit and not wanting to slow down now for anything as she received a load of thick, voluminous horse cum flooding her bowels, and felt better for it."  
****************************  
"Though her eyes had been bright when first she arrived, the challenger's hope began to die as the two bigger, stronger men held her down, forced her limbs to the bed, and despoiled her maidenhood without restraint or care." Shauntal narrated the story from behind the camera, set up on a table tripod so that one hand could rub at her pussy through her ripped-up tights, and the other, more importantly, could feverishly jot down notes. "All of her pleas for mercy died inside of her throat as Marshall’s cock beat them back down, forcing them to muddle and break into the helpless choking noises she offered instead. From behind her, Grimsley boasted of impregnating the girl he defiled, that he would leave her with a 'token' of their rape and that her life would never be the same."

In reality, Bianca was ecstatic to be getting savagely spitroasted, Marshall’s thick cock made her dizzy as it plunged down her throat, and every slimy remark Grimsley made while railing her pussy was music to her ears. But the rape roleplay brought on an exciting angle, and with Shauntal narrating the sordid tale to her father, she didn't feel like breaking the illusion. She simply remained between these two men, whose vicious use of her body brought on all the roughness she had come to crave so sorely, unable to deny that all she wanted was pure satisfaction as it burned through her veins. Every intoxicating rush of desire came with messy swells of conviction and readiness. Maybe she hadn't won her challenge of the Elite Four, but she could prove herself to them in other ways now.

"Your daddy gets to watch me knock you up, and then I'll send you stumbling back crying to him, dripping with my cum." Grimsley was happy to play the role of a callous, heartless bastard. It felt like his everyday reality, which made the character all the simpler, letting him spit out vile remark after vile remark. "If you can even walk after I'm done fucking you, of course. If you end up bedridden, well, I'll just get to keep filling you up for days, won't I? What a shame for you, but what a wonderful turn of fortune for myself."

"Quit talking," Marshall muttered, fingers tugging at Bianca's hair as he recklessly plundered his way down her throat. "Ruining my focus." His thrusts were overwhelming and vicious, but the singular nature of his raw approach added on an edge of extra brutal fire to it all.

"But Shauntal is talking and you have not said a w--"

"Shauntal sounds nice when she talks, you're making me feel gross," Marshall replied. Even though he followed it up with a slap across her face. Physical roughness? Marshall was all for it. But he found himself much less eager to hear all of Grimsley's weird rape impregnation fantasies coming on with full force and aggression. It was bizarre, but he did his best to just ignore it and focus on the feverish slams forward, on making sure that he dominated her body and made sure she was learning the hard way that he was in control. There wasn't much sense to the frustration and the pressure that hit. It just was.

Bianca loved it, though. All of it. The vulgar words, the slaps across her face, each slam of these big cocks into her holes as she fell deeper into a dizzy mess of pure satisfaction. Nothing could have helped save her now. Bianca was deep down and helpless, and she fucking adored it, crashing into a noisy, wild orgasm, accepting the loads dumped into her from either man. She didn't know if Grimsley was about to knock her up as he came inside of her, but she found herself with a newfound interest in the idea, one way or another.  
************************************  
"What is your name?" Caitlin asked, lying back in her bed in an elegant nightgown, relaxed and steady. Bianca stood at the center of frame by one side of the bed, arms limp at her sides, eyes completely blank.

"Bianca," she replied, flat and helpless. She'd allowed the psychic to hypnotize her, and now wore the blank and helpless stare of complete surrender. She wasn't in control of herself, but she didn't want to be. Voluntary surrender for the sake of another video.

"And what are you?"

"Your servant."

"Excellent." Caitlin lay back like a princess and smiled softly. "Eat me out before bedtime, servant. Your duty every night will be to satisfy me."

"Yes, my princess." Climbing onto the bed, every action Bianca took was stiff and clumsy, guided along by a lack of focus or sense, an aimless sensation creeping over her as she advanced onto the bed, climbing into place and pushing up the nightgown slowly, exposing Caitlin's slender legs and her soft, bare pussy, a puffy mound so elegant and so unspoiled. Deserving of attention. Bianca's empty mind knew only to serve it now, and she pushed forward, starting to eat the Elite out and give up to her all the pleasures she wanted. All the pleasure she demanded.

Caitlin struggled not to tug her legs up and clench in, which would have hidden what Bianca was doing to the camera. She brought a hand to her lips and sucked down shaky breaths. She'd dictated the shot and the positioning, everything speaking to her elegance more than to the grimy, slutty indulgences of Bianca's past indulgences. It would have almost been sweet if not for the way she seized control of Bianca's mind and turned her into an unthinking sex slave, whose tongue worked with precision and desire along her pussy, guiding her deeper into the pleasures and into the heat of something so potent and so wanton that it felt almost too insane to be real. Strong shoves forward kept her sinking deeper into her thrall, a controlled descent that helped unravel what she was thinking, that kept her giving in lower. Deeper.

With her mind blank and her forward intentions focused solely on satisfying Caitlin, Bianca didn't understand anything now but pure, forward surrender. Each lick was strong. Heavy with conviction and control, a certainty that she worked at firmer and harder with each gesture. A lack of sense or emotion. The only thing inside of her mind was the knowledge that Caitlin was her princess, and that Caitlin needed to feel good. Nothing else was allowed to matter. Nothing else was allowed to exist. With each push forward she worked only to satisfy that one certainty, to continue giving up to the singular thought and surrender that ruled her.

The sweet, almost proper noises that Caitlin made as she shifted on the bed with aimless delight struck a line between dominance and fire that spoke to the needs inside of her, to the throbbing pleasures that didn't want to let up on her needy body. She continued to sink deeper into these needs, into a mess of pulsing want too strong and too potent to know how to make sense of. She'd made many people lose themselves to her before, but Bianca wore blankness well, an adorable little empty-headed toy who served without restraint, but with just the faintest little natural upward curve to her lips, as if smiling was her resting state that even empty, she sought to return to.

It all came apart at the seams for Caitlin, as she let out wild expressions of raw, noisy bliss. Her body twisted and writhed under the focus and the fire, attention flaring as she gave in. A singular burst of only a few seconds rang out with vocal bliss and desire as the pleasure swelled in aimless bliss, a dizzy pulse of pleasures too insane to be able to handle, and she was overjoyed to give up to them fully. To let herself be ruled now by utter need and devotion.

"I might just have to keep you," Caitlin purred. "You're too good a servant to let slip through my fingers."  
******************************  
The camera returned to the sight of Bianca bouncing feverishly atop the lap of a black man who sat steady and waiting, amid her hands in turn jerking faster along another pair of long, thick, black cocks. Her bare breasts, covered in streaks of cum, bounced wildly as from behind the camera, Cynthia asked, "So, Bianca, what do you think of your first trip to Black City?"

"These cocks are huge!" she cried out, shifting wildly back and forth to kiss at the dicks, peppering them in shameless rushes of delight and greed, a desire only getting more intense as she let herself fall deeper into these hazy rushes of need. "I'm in love with black cock, Cynthia, thank you for bringing me here!" She couldn't enough, shifting wildly about back and forth to try and keep going, all while she rode another and embraced these utterly reckless shows of pure need. Bianca felt unstoppable. Felt so proud of herself and so ready to show off what was becoming easier and easier with each needy gasp of pleasure, each twisting second of frantic lust.

"Hey, stick that ass out for me," came a voice from behind. The camera jostled a bit as hands tugged Cynthia back, the camerawoman doing her best to hold the shot steady as a man slammed into her behind, an off-camera indulgence needy and feverish and noisy. The pleasures pushed on rougher as each twisting second of this needy indulgence and fever hit her, too. Hard thrusts made it tricky to hold the camera straight, but she felt like it was her duty to chronicle Bianca's first interracial experience to rub in her father's face. It was in fact all she wanted, and she took great delight in making sure she held firm and got it all.

Bianca was barely able to focus on the camera as she started to suck the cocks off, moving hazily back and forth to blow the two men whose long dicks pushed into her face. She felt unstoppable, cock-drunk and helpless, loving the chance to push her limits and continue to embrace these desires. The camera had almost become a formality now; Bianca wasn't thinking much about it or about the original purpose of this. Spiting her father had become the excuse to keep getting into sluttier situations, to keep experimenting sexually with whatever she could find, and she wasn't anywhere near as invested in the video anymore as she was in losing all control and getting fucked in new, more insane situations day by day. That was the pleasure she wanted. Everything else was simply a formality now.

Cynthia and Bianca got fucked by black men, moaning louder and greedier as their surrender showed off the shameless heights they could reach together, and the only thing either wanted was to keep giving in. The pleasures were intoxicating, and the thrill of giving up proved wilder by the second, demanding from them everything and ensuring they weren't able to help themselves a moment longer. They let it all go, shrieking in unison as they came. Cynthia tugged the camera in against her chest as she lost herself, while Bianca took one load in her mouth as it overfilled and she drooled spunk down onto herself, while the other splattered across her face, on top of the raw, unprotected creampie she relished in.

"I want to come back to Black City all the time now!" Bianca whined, smiling to the camera in hazy bliss. "Cynthia, you're the best friend I could ask for..."  
******************************  
"Hey Bianca's dad, want to see your daughter get knocked up?" Iris held onto the camera, pointing it toward herself. The young gym leader stood there with cum dripping down her thighs and all over her bare, flat chest, before she turned it around to the commotion on the floor. Drayden had Bianca's legs up in the air as he savagely mating pressed her into complete surrender. "Daddy just got done knocking me up too, but now he's making Bianca into his little girl, too. Let's listen in." The smugness in her voice, the pride at handling Drayden's cock and at listening to every noise of pure ecstasy from Bianca, all mingled to make her the most shameless presenter yet, counting the one who'd been fucked abruptly while recording.

"Fuck a baby into me, daddy. I'm so ready to be a mother!" Bianca's shrieks of helpless pleasure were vocal and unbearable, as the muscular trained pinned her down to the floor and rutted her absolutely senseless. Bianca's legs trembled, pantyhose ripped open so she didn't even have to be fully undressed, and one of her shoes hung off her toes as she received this primal treatment, every noise she made a senseless, cock-drunk expression of hopeless surrender. Desire. Bianca didn't want to let this stop, didn't want to feel anything but utter devotion and surrender now to pleasures beyond reason, and she was as loud and as helpless as could be in giving up to it all. Every thrust only wore her down further, kept her in a state of fever.

"Call me daddy again," Drayden groaned. "Just like Iris. You're both my little girls, and I'm going to breed both of you so we can be a happy family together." Drayden didn't look at the camera. He had no interest in it; he'd heard what Bianca wanted, what she was doing, what her father had done that she wanted to fight against, and he took great delight in taking charge and starting to fuck into Bianca all the hazy lessons and fever that she needed to learn. Paying any attention to Greg wasn't going to do any good to this goal.

"You're my daddy! My only daddy, the only one I'll ever need!" Louder. Messier. Needier. Bianca found herself incapable of controlling herself as each messy expression of shameless lust wore her down harder. She felt unstoppable now, dizzily fumbling through emotions running out of control as she did what she could to hold firm. The pleasure of letting go was almost too much to bear, and she found that the raw satisfaction of letting herself sink deeper felt almost natural to her now. Bianca was overjoyed by the thrill of offering up to another man, letting Drayden's thrusts overwhelm her with their feverish intensity, with pleasures too insane and too wild to be able to control.

Iris turned the camera around to show off her dripping pussy and all the cum that painted her thighs. "This is how much daddy cums," she moaned. "This is how much he's going to fill Bianca with. We'll both get pregnant for sure!" Her fingers shoved some of the cum back in, but her playing around with the camera and distraction from the point cost Bianca the chance to actually record the creampie, as sudden shrieks of panicked howls rang out and the blonde came hard from the older man ravaging her, his groans ringing out amid Iris frantically struggling to get the camera back around.

She may not have captured the money shot, but the camera did get to pay mind to Bianca lying there, legs still in the air, as her gaping pussy dripped with Drayden's potent seed.

With her eyes firmly focused toward the camera, Bianca happily whined, "I have a new daddy now. I don't need you anymore."  
*********************************  
Not only were Iris and Bianca's bellies now both quite a ways along in their visible pregnancy, but their swollen breasts--in Iris's case, swollen lack of breasts, at least--were with the drips of milk, the other's fingers coaxing some leaking out of the other to show off how much both girls had gone completely over the line. As they did so, their mouths were all over Drayden's cock, singing needy praises of, "Daddy, your cock tastes so good," while they slobbered all over him. It was a shameless worship, driven by hunger and devotion too raw to be able to control, too shameless to be able to hold back. They knew nothing now but complete surrender to this weirdness, to a frenzy of pleasure too wild and too raw to be able to hold back, and they were happy to chase all of it, to keep pushing. To adore him thoroughly.

There was no end to the pleasures they could lavish him with. Months had gone by without a single recording. But now, this was the only thing that needed to be said. The only lasting sign of anything, as Bianca showed the status update and how far along she was. How little she cared. She didn't look to the camera again. Didn’t pay it any mind. She didn't care anymore. Her father was a distant thought now, and all that she cared about now was the sweet joy of servicing her daddy. Her and Iris, together, mothers-to-be. One happy family.  
**********************************  
When Greg started watching the video his daughter sent him in the mail, he was outraged. He had every right to be. He'd not heard from Bianca in months, found his calls ignored while every friend of her around town said she was fine and just 'needed space'. He didn't understand it at all, and he could never have imagined it would lead to a porn tape being mailed to his home. One made over months and starring his daughter being a slut up and down the region of Unova.

But the tape was long. Intense. Visceral. Between hours of gangbang footage, segments of mind control devotion, of Shauntal narrating his daughter's own 'rape'... Somewhere along the way, Greg's pants had come down and, as much as he hated to admit it, he just felt like he had to embrace the shame. Repeatedly and with intense, horrified guilt, he masturbated to his daughter's amateur sex tapes, with the Drayden scenes blowing him to him the heaviest shamegasms of his life, left drained, sticky everywhere, and without a daughter. This last depraved keepsake was all he had left, and he only had one way to cope with the loss.

To watch it nightly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
